Locked Up
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: Stephanie and Jericho obviously want each other, but neither one will admit it. The Undertaker, a romantic at heart, decides to play matchmaker. Will Steph and Jericho finally realize their true feelings?
1. A Meeting

**TakerTakeMe presents... Locked Up!**

**Disclaimer: WWE owns these wrestlers...and the entire world...**

**Summary: Stephanie and Jericho obviously want each other, but neither one will admit it. The Undertaker, a romantic at heart, decides to play match-maker. Will Steph and Jericho finally realize their true feelings?**

_**A MEETING**_

"Well, well, well," Chris Jericho said. "Look who we have here."

"Damn, I would have to run into you," Stephanie McMahon sighed.

"It's the Billion Dollar Princess," Jericho went on, ignoring her comment. He looked down at her revealing outfit. "And she still looks the same, as slutty as ever!"

"Fuck you," she snapped.

"I know you'd like to," he replied. "But you're just not ready to be with a real man like this."

"What the hell are you talking about, Y2L?" she asked.

"My name isn't Y2L," he said with a frown.

"Y2 Loser... Yes, that sounds about right," she said sweetly.

"I've got ways to teach you my name, Steph," he said with a smirk. "Wanna learn?"

"Screw you, loser," she hissed.

"I know you want to," he said. "But not yet. I'll screw you on my time."

"Why you!" She reached up and tried to slap him but he caught her hand and pulled her body tight against his.

"Now Princess, you know what happens every time you try to slap me," he said with a devilish grin. He bent down and kissed her forcefully. He got so caught up in it that he backed her gently against the wall and kept kissing her, even though she struggled. And just when she started to respond to the kiss, he forced himself to break the kiss.

Their breathing was ragged after the kiss. She clutched her lips and tried to look pissed while she thought of something mean to say. Before she could speak, however, he spoke.

"If you think you can handle me, come find me," he said. He touched her face. "Later, Princess." He laughed and started to walk off.

"Never!" she called after him.

"That's what they all say," he said, stopping to look back at her. "But never say never." Then he walked off.

She stared after him. Who the hell did he think he was? She shook her head and walked the other way.

The Undertaker stepped out of the darkness. He had seen everything. Who were those two fooling? It was obvious that they were meant to be together. Now Taker might seem all mean, numb, and well...dead... But he was a real romantic at heart. He believed that the worst tragedy was not realizing you loved someone until it was too late. That had happened to him before and he still wasn't over it... So he decided to take it upon himself to set the two up together. He smiled as he started to think of a plan...


	2. Taker's Plan

**TakerTakeMe presents... Locked Up!**

**Disclaimer: WWE owns these wrestlers...and the entire world...**

**Summary: Stephanie and Jericho obviously want each other, but neither one will admit it. The Undertaker, a romantic at heart, decides to play match-maker. Will Steph and Jericho finally realize their true feelings?**

_**TAKER'S PLAN**_

"Hey Stephanie, can we talk for a minute?"

Stephanie was surprised when the Undertaker called her name. She looked up at him, fear etched across her features. "You're not gonna kidnap me again, are you?" she asked nervously.

"That's all in the past. Have I apologized for that? If I haven't, I'm really very sorry," Taker said quickly. Apologizing just wasn't one of his favorite things to do. He tried to speak to her in a gentle voice because he knew that his actions in the past and his size probably intimidated her.

"What are you up to, Taker?" she asked suspiciously.

"We need to talk, but it's not private enough here. Would you mind going for a walk with me?" he asked. When she nodded slowly, he smiled. "Great. I've got the perfect place in mind, and we've got a lot to talk about..."

He put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking away...

"I've never been down here," Steph said a few minutes later, a little breathlessly. They had walked in what seemed like a maze around this huge building before finally going down an extremely dark corridor and reaching a dark room downstairs. She'd never even known this arena had an underground floor. _I'll never find my way back_, she thought.

"I know this place like the back of my hand. I've been here a lot," Taker said, smiling as they stopped in front of the door. He pulled out a key.

"So that explains why you have a key to this room then," she stated as he unlocked the door.

"I've got friends here," he said evasively. He opened the door and held it for her. She paused for a minute, then entered the room.

"What a setup. You got a date or something?" she asked. The place was impressive. It looked like a hotel room, and it had been nicely set up. Roses, candles, a table set for two, soft music...

"You could say that someone has a date," he said, smiling. Just then, his cell phone went off. "One sec," he told her. He walked over to a corner a little away from her and took the call. When he came back over, he had a weird expression on his face. "I forgot something," he said. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Wait, you're leaving me here?" she asked, getting worried.

"Don't worry. You won't be alone for too long," he said. He gave her a knowing smile and felt better when she visibly relaxed. He closed the door behind him and locked her in as quietly as possible. Then he was off to find Chris Jericho...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Jericho, can I have a word?" Taker asked a few minutes later when he entered Jericho's locker room.

"Uh, sure," Jericho said, running a hand nervously through his blond hair. He stood up.

"What if I told you that someone had something for you downstairs?" Taker asked. "What would you say?"

"There's a downstairs?" Jericho asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah... Come with me, it'll only take a few minutes," Taker said. He turned on his heel and walked out, not worrying about whether or not he was being followed. He knew it was hard for anyone to disobey a direct order from him. He scared everyone.

"It's kinda dark down here, don't you think?" Jericho asked a few minutes later as they traveled down the dark corridor on the underground floor.

"Darkness is good," Taker said. They stopped in front of the room which Stephanie was waiting in. "We're here."

"You have a key?" Jericho asked, raising a brow when Taker pulled a key out of his pocket so he could unlock the door.

"I've been here a lot. And I've got friends here," Taker explained for the second time in one night. He opened the door and let Jericho in first.

"Hey, Taker, I've been exploring around this place and-" Steph stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Taker wasn't alone. "What the hell is this? Why is he here?" she exploded.

"What's she doing here?" Jericho asked. He wasn't as mad as Stephanie seemed to be, though. In fact, he was a bit delighted.

"Look, you both want each other," Taker said. "If someone has to force you to realize it, I guess it's gonna be me."

"So this... It was a setup?" Steph asked, getting angry.

"Duh! And I'm the blond one," Jericho said.

"Who asked for your input, Y2L?" she asked angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name isn't Y2L?" he asked back, now getting a little testy.

"Y2 Loser. The name still fits you well," she said, smirking at him.

"This room is pretty much soundproof," Taker said as he started to back out of the room. "Can't get much of a cell phone signal... Oh yeah, and it locks from the outside. Consider yourselves...locked up." He slammed the door shut and locked it, even as he felt the knob trying to turn. "Well, somebody had to," he said aloud, then left and headed back down the hallway so he could go have some dinner...


	3. Locked Up

**TakerTakeMe presents... Locked Up!**

**Disclaimer: WWE owns these wrestlers...and the entire world...**

**Summary: Stephanie and Jericho obviously want each other, but neither one will admit it. The Undertaker, a romantic at heart, decides to play match-maker. Will Steph and Jericho finally realize their true feelings?**

_**LOCKED UP**_

"Damn him!" Stephanie said angrily. "And he said he wasn't gonna kidnap me again."

"Did he force you to come down here?" Jericho asked.

"No... But still..." Her voice faltered.

"If you came willingly then I don't think it's really kidnapping," he said. He enjoyed toying with her. He looked around the room. "Looks like we're on a date, huh?"

"Me and you? On a date? Please, don't make me laugh," she said. "I'd never go on a date with you."

"Well, I guess I'll be eating this lovely dinner by myself," he said, walking over to the table, which was set for two. "Scared to join me?"

"I guess I'm a little hungry," she said as her stomach started grumbling when he mentioned food. "But don't think this is a date."

He pulled out her chair for her. She was surprised at how gentlemanly he was being...

...But even more surprised when she fell on the ground.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed, rubbing her butt as she sat there looking up at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it!" he laughed. He reached out a hand to help her up.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her. "If I fall, you fall," she said, giving him a smug look when he landed on top of her.

"So that's how you like it then?" he asked. "With me on top?"

"Oh, get up," she said, then pushed him off of her and stood up.

"What? You'd rather be on top?" He stretched out flat on his back on the carpeted floor. "That's totally fine with me."

"You're lucky I'm not going to kick you," she said. "I'd puncture a lung or something with my heel."

"You'd puncture my heart," he said, feigning sadness. He stood up and went back over to her chair. "Ok, here, I'm gonna pull it out for you for real now."

"I don't think I should trust you," she said. "You should know, I'm going against my better judgment here."

"Whatever, Princess," he said. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down after a moment's hesitation. Then he pushed her chair in and sat down in the other chair, which was across the small table.

"So... I wonder if Taker cooked this?" she asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Princess," he said as he started eating. "Taker probably can't cook worth a damn."

"You'd be surprised," she said, starting to eat as well. "When he kidnapped me or whatever, he actually cooked me food. He's, like, a gourmet chef."

"Wow," he said, actually surprised. "This food is quite good."

"Delicious," she agreed, then stopped her fork halfway to her mouth. "Did I just agree with you on something?"

"Yeah, you did. Why's that so surprising?" he asked, continuing to eat.

She decided to just keep her mouth shut. After all, it wouldn't be ladylike if she talked while eating...

Jericho studied Stephanie as she looked down at her plate and ate in silence. She looked really pretty with the candlelight and everything. He wasn't going to kid himself. He'd wanted her since the very beginning. The problem was that whenever he really liked a girl, it was so nerve-racking to him. And all his friends knew, whenever he got nervous about something, he made jokes at people.

Stephanie could feel Jericho staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she snapped. He was making her nervous, and she didn't like to be nervous.

"You," he answered. "You actually look...pretty...in the candlelight."

"You look ok, too," she admitted.

"Just ok? Don't you mean I look sexy and you've been wanting my body since we met?" he joked. Well, actually, he was serious but she'd never know.

"Fine, ok! You look good, Chris," she said, then got up from the table. "I can't believe I just said that. My appetite is completely ruined. Thank you." She walked over to the bed, which was in the corner, and laid back.

"Oh, you don't want the rest of this? I'll eat it then." He put the rest of her food on his plate and proceeded to eat all of it.

"You are impossible," she said with a groan. "Do you have a cell phone with you?"

"I never go anywhere without it," he replied. "What do you want it for?"

"To get someone to get us out of here, duh," she answered. "I really don't wanna be stuck in here with you all night."

"All night, huh?" he repeated, thinking of everything that could happen if they stayed locked up in a room all alone for the entire night. He looked back at her, and a sly smile curved his lips. "Scratch that, princess. I don't have my cell phone."

"You just said you did!" she protested. "Now can I please borrow it?"

"For a price," he said.

"What's your price? I'll cut you a check as soon as we get out of here," she said. "What is it?"

"It has nothing to do with money, Princess. I don't want your money," he said.

"Then what the hell do you want, Chris?"

He looked away. It was now or never. He looked back at her. "You."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard him. Then she started laughing. "You want me to give you my body just for me to use your cell phone?"

"Not just your body," he said seriously. "All of you."

"Forget it, Jericho. Just forget I even asked," she said. She turned on her side and looked at the wall. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was already 9 PM. They weren't going to get out of there until tomorrow, and she knew it. Damn that Undertaker!

Suddenly there was a loud crash right outside their door, and then all the lights went out. The only light they had was from the candles.

"What was that?" she asked, sitting straight up. "And why are the lights out?"

"I have no clue," he replied, looking worriedly at the door. "But it was pretty loud."

"Something's going to get us," she said uneasily. She started rocking back and forth.

"Are you scared of the dark?" he asked her.

"Would you laugh if I said yes?" she asked uncertainly.

"No. I'm not going to make fun of your fears," he answered honestly.

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm pretty much scared of the dark."

"Why the fear, though? The darkness can hold mysteries and surprises," he said. "In fact, some of the best things happen in the dark."

"Maybe I don't like surprises..." Her voice trailed off when they heard another loud crash. "Shit! Chris, come over here."

He was surprised, but he went over there and sat next to her on the bed. "What can I do for you?"

"Just stay right here and don't leave me, ok?" she asked fearfully.

"I'll be here," he said.


	4. You Can't Tell

**TakerTakeMe presents... Locked Up!**

**Disclaimer: WWE owns these wrestlers...and the entire world...**

**Summary: Stephanie and Jericho obviously want each other, but neither one will admit it. The Undertaker, a romantic at heart, decides to play match-maker. Will Steph and Jericho finally realize their true feelings?**

_**YOU CAN'T TELL**_

The Undertaker and Kane stood outside the door in that dark corridor downstairs, wondering what was going on in the room. Taker knew from past experience that Stephanie was afraid of the dark, and he was hoping that maybe she allowed Jericho to comfort her with the lights out. Just a flip of the main switch and all power to the room had been cut off.

"Think they're ok in there?" Kane asked.

"I think they're fine," Taker replied.

"Think your plan is working?"

"If it's not, it will soon. Let's go back to the breaker box and figure out which switch controls the AC in there. It's about to get really cold in there..."

"You're a devil," Kane said as they walked down the hall to the breaker box at the end.

"I know," Taker said evenly. He used his flashlight, searching until he found the switch to turn the AC on in just that particular room.

"I think that's it," Kane said, pointing.

"You're a genius," Taker said. He was just about to flip the switch back on, then thought about something. "You know what? I think it would be easier if we left it off."

"Why? They'll be extremely hot. They won't have any air..."

"...So they'll have to take their clothes off," Taker finished. "I mean, there's only so much heat a person can stand."

"You're a genius," Kane laughed as Taker closed the breaker box and headed upstairs. "An evil genius."

Taker smiled. "Well, I do try."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" Jericho asked.

"It's getting hot," Stephanie confirmed. "With the lights out and everything I think the AC probably went out, too."

"Damn, if Taker wanted us to sweat, I could've come up with a better way!" he exclaimed. He stood up and quickly took his shirt off. "Ah, that's a little better." He looked at her. "Your turn."

"Bull shit," she said immediately. "I only have on a bra underneath this top."

"And I only had a bare chest underneath mine," he pointed out. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't have to take off my top," she said. "I'm not hot, anyway."

"I beg to differ, Princess. You're hot, and you always have been," he said. He hoped that she knew he wasn't joking.

"Why joke with me?" she asked. "I'm not hot and you know it."

"Are you serious?" he asked her incredulously. "You think you're not hot?"

"Of course not, or I wouldn't be stuck with Triple H," she said sadly.

"Stuck? What's that all about?" he asked curiously.

"He's the only guy I could get. Therefore, I'm not hot."

"Damn, who lied to you?" he asked, touching her face. "You're the hottest woman here."

"Then why do you make fun of me so much?" she asked.

"Well, because I get nervous around women that I like, and when I get nervous..."

"You start making jokes. Of course," she said. She peered over at him shyly. "I've always had a little crush on you, ever since we met."

"Are you serious?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course I am," she said. "But I never would've told you if we weren't here. And you can't tell anyone when we leave."

"What?" His mouth dropped. "I can't tell anyone that we like each other?"

"No," she said. She pushed him down flat on the bed and climbed on top of him. "And you can't tell _anyone _what I'm about to do next..."

He gave a small laugh as she leaned down to kiss him. "Your wish is my command!"


	5. The Morning After

**TakerTakeMe presents... Locked Up!**

**Disclaimer: WWE owns these wrestlers...and the entire world...**

**Summary: Stephanie and Jericho obviously want each other, but neither one will admit it. The Undertaker, a romantic at heart, decides to play match-maker. Will Steph and Jericho finally realize their true feelings?**

_**THE MORNING AFTER**_

"Wow, Stephanie," Jericho said quite a while later. "You were... Wow."

"And you said I couldn't handle you," she whispered, snuggling up against him.

"Guess I was wrong," he admitted. "I could barely handle you."

"What? Chris Jericho admits an error in judgment?" she joked. "This is classic."

"I'm rarely wrong, though," he said. "I mean, you've wanted my body forever. And I was great, wasn't I?"

"You're awfully cocky for someone who can't really back up their words," she said slyly.

"Oh, I can't back my words up? We'll see about that..."

He pinned her against the bed, holding her wrists together over her head as he leaned down to kiss her.

"We'll see if you can back it up," she teased.

"If _you _can back it up," he corrected...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Kane, I'm gonna turn the AC on now," Taker said a couple of hours later.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. I'm getting sleepy," Kane said. "It's almost midnight."

"You big baby, get your ass up and let's go," Taker ordered.

"I don't wanna!" Kane whined.

Taker rolled his eyes into the back of his head, then cut his throat. "Don't make me chokeslam you!" he threatened. "Because I will!"

Kane knew Taker never made idle threats, so he got up and followed him downstairs.

When they got to the breaker box, Taker found the switch he had been about to flip earlier, then flipped it on. Then they went and found the main control panel that controlled the temperatures in each individual room. Finding it, Taker put it all the way on 50 degrees.

"Think that's cold enough?" Taker asked Kane.

"I think it's a little too cold," Kane said. "But that's just my opinion."

"Chris Jericho is used to the cold. He's lived in Canada, right?"

"But now he lives in Florida. That says something to you, doesn't it?"

"Whatever. Those two can keep each other warm," Taker said. He walked down the dark corridor and back up the stairs with Kane following close behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few hours later, Stephanie's eyes opened. She shivered a little, then snuggled up against something nice, warm, and hard. An arm came around and pulled her closer, and she felt soft lips and a persistent tongue on her neck.

"Ah, the Princess finally awakens," Jericho whispered. "Guess I really wore you out last night."

She jumped up and turned around, coming face-to-face with Chris Jericho. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"Whoa, are you ok?" he asked, sitting up. He wasn't wearing anything at all, but she couldn't see anything below the waistline since they were both covered in a heavy blanket.

"What am I doing here with you?" she asked nervously. She knew what had happened last night but thought it was some kind of delicious dream.

"You don't remember last night?" he asked. "Because we made a lot of sweet memories last night."

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't?" she asked.

"Then I would just have to remind you," he said with a smile. Then his expression got serious. "Now what are you going to do about Triple H?"

"What do you mean? He is my husband, you know?" she replied, frowning at the thought of the man she'd married.

"You don't want him, though. You want me," he said. "I don't think you should stay with someone that you're not happy with."

She gave a shaky sigh. "You're right," she said quietly. She got up, naked, and started putting on her clothes. "I've got to go confront him."

"Wait, now before you do that, we really should make one more memory..."

How could she resist him? He pulled her back into the bed so they could make another sexy little memory that they would never forget...


	6. Game Over

**TakerTakeMe presents... Locked Up!**

**Disclaimer: WWE owns these wrestlers...and the entire world...**

**Summary: Stephanie and Jericho obviously want each other, but neither one will admit it. The Undertaker, a romantic at heart, decides to play match-maker. Will Steph and Jericho finally realize their true feelings?**

**A special thanks to El Chacal for your idea about the hidden video footage. I contemplated that in the beginning but I thought you guys would think that was just too freaky, even for the Undertaker. Now that I know otherwise... We'll see!**

_**GAME OVER**_

"Kane, do you know what time it is?" Taker asked groggily when he woke up. He was lying on a couch in his locker room, having slept at the arena the night before.

"Find a clock, ass," Kane replied from somewhere on the floor, and threw his boot at him.

"You little shit," Taker said, and threw the boot back twice as hard.

"Ow!" Kane sat up, rubbing his arm. Then he looked down at his Kim Possible glow-in-the-dark watch. "It's only a little after 7 AM."

"You think our little lovebirds have woken up yet?"

"Go and see," Kane said.

"I think I will," Taker said. He went in the bathroom to get cleaned up and then headed downstairs where he'd left Jericho and Stephanie hours ago.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jericho and Stephanie were in the middle of making their little memory when the door opened. They didn't notice until someone said, "Well, looks like my plan worked."

"What the hell?" Stephanie moaned. "Taker, what are you doing in here?"

"What, I can't watch the show?" Taker joked, leaning casually in the doorway. "It's not like I can really see anything. That big blanket is in the way."

"Get out!" Jericho yelled, continuing to do his thing. He had gone too far to stop now, even if the Undertaker was watching them.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Taker said. "But I'm unlocking the door so you guys can leave whenever you're done."

"That's all fine and well, now LEAVE!" Stephanie yelled.

Taker chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind him. It looked like his plan had worked. Now he had to leave it up to Jericho to somehow convince Stephanie to leave Triple H. And if that didn't work... Well, he had his own way of persuading Stephanie to leave her husband... A very _visual _way...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Stephanie and Jericho got cleaned up and had a quick breakfast.

"I can't believe there's a refrigerator and everything in here," Stephanie said. "That's crazy."

"Looks like Taker planned this whole locked up thing out very well," Jericho said.

"Except for the breakfast food. Did he have to get just Pop Tarts?" she asked.

"Tarts for a tart. Makes sense to me," he said with a laugh. "Ow!" he exclaimed when she punched him lightly.

"Just like you to exaggerrate," she said. They ate some Pop Tarts and then she decided it was time to go.

"Where to, Princess?" he asked as he held the door for her and she walked out.

"To my locker room. I need my cell phone."

"Who ya need to call? All you need is right here," he said as they walked down the dark corridor.

"My husband, of course," she said. She grabbed his hand and held it as they walked. "We need to have a serious talk..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Taker walked back into his locker room a few minutes later.

"Dude! Do you know what Stephanie and Jericho were doing a few minutes ago?" Kane asked excitedly. He dragged Taker all the way into the room, slammed the door, and dragged him over to the TV, where Stephanie and Jericho were going wild.

"How the hell did you get that?" Taker asked, shaking Kane.

"Um, I turned the TV on and this was recording," Kane said. "I was only trying to watch the morning cartoons but this flipped on so of course I started watching."

"They're probably not doing it now. Did you rewind the tape or something?"

"Yeah," Kane admitted. "But you would have, too. They were going at it like wild rabbits, man!"

"We weren't supposed to watch the tape, dumbass. We were just supposed to use the tape as evidence or whatnot," Taker said. He slapped Kane in the back of the head. "Go get cleaned up and stop being so horny watching this tape."

"I'm sorry, but Stephanie has really grown up," Kane said, carefully covering the front of his pants with both hands. "Have you seen her naked?"

"Yes. She _does_ have an extremely nice body," Taker admitted. "But we want her with Jericho, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kane grumbled, heading over to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go get myself cleaned up."

"Good." Taker stopped the tape and rewinded it to the beginning. When that was done, he ejected it and put it in his duffle bag for safe keeping. If push came to shove, he was going to show Triple H that tape to break up his marriage with Stephanie... But he had a feeling that Jericho had gotten the job done already.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Stephanie! Where the hell have you been?" Triple H exclaimed as Stephanie walked into her locker room. He was sitting on the couch, and he was angrier than ever. But he was even more angry when Chris Jericho walked in. "Why the hell is he in here? And why are you holding his hand?" he asked, standing up.

"You know as well as I do that this isn't really working out," Stephanie said to Triple H. "I haven't been happy for a long time, and it's because of you."

"Bull shit," Triple H said. "You need to be punished."

"You treat her like shit," Jericho piped up, stepping in front of her and facing him nose to nose. "And now she realizes that she and I were meant to be together."

"I don't fucking understand. You two hated each other yesterday," Triple H said. "How could that have changed in just one day?"

"Just one night," Jericho said.

Triple H raised a brow. "That's right," Stephanie said. "I was with Chris last night. We were locked in a room together and we couldn't get out, and that's how we realized the way we felt."

"Oh, a locked room? You expect me to believe that?" Triple H said with a scoff. "And you realized the way you felt? What does that mean, exactly?"

"I made love to her and she loved it, as much as we love each other," Jericho said. "This only served as a chance for us to realize how much we really love each other."

"Gosh, she's just an easy fuck, Jericho," Triple H said. "You don't love her."

"An easy fuck? Is that what I am?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh please, Steph," Triple H said. "You've always been an easy fuck. I charmed you right out of your drawers when we first met... Actually, you weren't wearing any that first time."

"We can't be together," Stephanie told him shortly. She squeezed Jericho's hand tightly, then started to lead him out the door. "Oh yeah, Hunter, you're gonna be getting your papers served pretty soon...divorce papers."

"Game over," Jericho said with a smile as they exited the room.

"You'll never get another cock as great as mine!" Triple H called after her. "But fuck you. I have other options. I don't need you!" But by then, he was just talking to an empty room and a closed door.


End file.
